


Cute. Babies. Kittens.

by DearSweetAnon



Series: 3 Word Prompts [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 3 word prompt, F/F, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSweetAnon/pseuds/DearSweetAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 word prompt from my friend Ace.</p><p>Liz is a motherly woman. And she's very willing to help this pretty blonde stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute. Babies. Kittens.

Elizabeta was the motherly type. She enjoyed looking after babies. Toddlers? Can’t get enough! Children adored her, and the sentiment was fully returned. That’s why she worked as a pre-school teacher, looking after 3 and 4 year olds from dawn until dusk. She had just opened the doors to her nursery, when a pretty blonde woman hurried in, clutching a toddler to her chest.   
“Can I help you?” the cute girl whipped her head around.   
“Yes! Please. My older brother is sick, and I have to go to work. Can you look after him, just for today, please?” she nodded towards her little brother.  
Liz nodded. “Of course! Just fill in this form, sign here, credit card details there, phone number here.” She tapped different parts of the page with her pen until everything had been filled in. 

“All done then!” She glanced down to the page. “…Ilse. See you later!”  
Ilse giggled and said a hurried goodbye to her brother and dashed out down the street.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later that afternoon, and it was just Ion, Emil, Leon, Lili (her regulars at this time of day) and Yann (whose name she had discovered only after the fortunate discovery that he spoke French as well as Dutch.). She had just squatted down to talk to Leon when Ilse came in, with a coat wrapped up in her arms. She smiled at Liz on the floor and walked over to desk, where she promptly dropped the coat. Only it wasn’t just a coat it was also a litter of kittens. Adorable, fluffy, cute kittens. 

“Squeeadsafaeree!” is something akin to the noise that Elizabeta made upon seeing these kittens.   
“I’m so sorry, but I work at an animal shelter, and I have no-where else to take them, and I was wondering if you might like one?” Ilse explained in her heavy accent.  
“ONE! I’ll take them all!” 

Ilse laughed. “Not all! I promised a friend I’d keep one for his son. His son really likes cats. A lot.”  
Liz giggled, and Ilse joined her in her laughter. Yann came toddling up to them, and whispered something in Dutch.   
“Hm. Yann here wants to go home. How about I give you my number and you can call me when you need advice on the cats. Maybe we could go for coffee too?”

Then, before Liz could process it, she had leaned up, pecked her cheek and scooped up Yann, darting away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ace for this prompt! 
> 
> Please, PLEASE, leave any three words and a ship in the comments, and I'll write a fic for you. Its fun, free and quick for you, and I enjoy doing it!


End file.
